


ain't it fun

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Apartment AU, Cute, Fire, First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gemma barges into the wrong apartment, Louis is half naked, and Harry almost burns down an entire apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't it fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really lame, but I actually like the concept of this one.

The springtime sun was shining through the large glass windows, reflecting off the freshly cleaned hardwood floors of Harry's new downtown apartment. Harry had started redecorating the place about a week ago, and finally stayed there the night before. Currently, it was his proudest possession, next to his college degree, which was proudly hung in the entrance way.

To celebrate his first step into adulthood, Harry had started calling people in his contacts, asking if they wanted to come check out his flat. Everyone was either at work, in class, or too busy to answer the phone. Harry was almost sure that he had struck out, but then he tapped on his sister's name, and put the phone up to his ear and waited for the call to start going through.

Gemma picked up after three rings, answering with her signature chipper, "Hey Harry! What's up?"

"Want to come see the flat?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point, "I finally finished moving everything in, and you'll be the first person to visit!"

"Only if you offer me a cuppa," Gemma joked, "Give me the address, and I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Harry recited off his apartment number, and then said, "I'll leave the door unlocked so you can just come in. I need to shower anyway, I smell like sweat and a moving truck."

Gemma laughed, gave her salutations, and hung up the phone.

Before Harry got into the shower, he set up tea in the kettle, and left it to boil while he got ready.

♡

 

Gemma arrived at the apartment complex on time, feeling incredibly small in front of the never ending building. The complex was classically Victorian, with white siding and brick stone, accompanied with fancy windows that screamed downtown London.

The foyer of the building had a sitting area, and a chandelier placed in the center of the room. A winding staircase was illuminated by the lights of the chandelier. Gemma sighed, dreading the haul up the stairs to the third floor, but to be honest, she was in need of some exercise.

When Gemma made it to the third floor, she slightly panicked, because she couldn't remember if her brother had told her his apartment was number 321, or number 312. She was pretty positive that it was the latter, so she decided to try that one first. If it wasn't Harry, Gemma would know right away, because Harry had told her he had left the door unlocked. What kind of person, other than Harry, leaves their door unlocked in downtown London? No one, that is.

So Gemma ventured down the long hallway, reading off the numbers until she found apartment 312. She tried the knob, and it must be her lucky day, because it popped open like a charm.

Gemma invited herself in, immediately being greeted with the sounds of a shower turning off, and the smell of men's shampoo lingering throughout the apartment. Gemma placed her car keys on the counter top, taking off her coat and draping it over a dining room chair.

Harry's footsteps could be heard from his bedroom, but Gemma assumed he was getting dressed, so she didn't want to bother him. A few seconds later, Harry walked out of the bedroom, and screamed.

Okay, so it wasn't Harry.

Gemma's eyes grew wide, and she felt herself go white. The boy looked horrified, standing confused in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, shielding himself away from Gemma.

"Oh my God, this is so mortifying," Gemma exclaimed, "My stupid brother moved in the other day and I got the wrong apartment number. I'm so sorry." Gemma rambled, grabbing her belongings as she showed herself out of the guy's apartment.

Gemma stomped down the hallway, ready to rip Harry a new asshole. She knew it wasn't his fault she had sauntered into some extremely attractive guy's apartment, but still, she needed to take her embarrassment out on someone else. But before Gemma could make it to Harry's actual apartment, the fire alarm started sounding off.

Thankfully, Gemma was close to the emergency stairs, so she took a dive toward those, and made her way to the first floor. Gemma pushed through the metal door, greeted once again by the fair spring time weather.

Seconds later, the entire apartment complex was outside of the building, searching for family members and looking up at the building in confusion.

Gemma felt a tap on her shoulder, and expected to see Harry behind her, but once again, it wasn't Harry.

"Small world, isn't it?" The guy asked, now clothed in a green hoodie.

"I literally saw you five bloody minutes ago," Gemma replied sarcastically.

"I'm Louis, by the way. I thought since you'd already seen me half naked, that you should at least know my name," Louis said, and Gemma had to admit he was rather charming.

"Is this your way of flirting with me?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrow, unamused.

Louis laughed, shook his head, and responded, "No offense, you're really pretty, but you're not exactly my type. You know, you aren't a guy."

Gemma smirked, a mischievous thought popping into her head, "Then I'm sure you'd love to meet my idiot brother, come on, let's go find him."

Gemma took Louis by the hand, weaving him in and out of the sea of people. She didn't think Harry would be this hard to find, since he had spaghetti limbs paired with long hair and floral shirts. He wasn't exactly one to fit in.

Eventually they bumped into each other, and Harry looked delighted to see his sister.

"Gemma! I didn't know if you were here yet, but I tried to find you anyway. I'm sorry about the tea, I didn't know I couldn't leave the tea boiling for that long," Harry admitted quietly, but not quiet enough to where Louis didn't hear.

"I take back what I said earlier, you're Gemma's brother, the same Gemma who barged into my apartment and saw me half naked, and you almost set the apartment complex on fire. Now this is a small world," Louis commented.

Harry was trying to absorb way to much information at once, "Wait, what? Gemma, how did you get my apartment number mixed up? I told you like twenty minutes before you came here."

"I assumed you would be the only idiot to leave your door unlocked!" Gemma exclaimed.

Louis and Harry both simultaneously yelled, "Hey!" at Gemma, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, since we're all out here in fucking March," Gemma said, because even though the weather was nice, a downpour could start at any second, "Let's all get to know each other. Hi, I'm Gemma, the only straight one here, my brother is a moron, and I almost saw a guy naked today," Gemma gestured to Harry," Louis, this is Harry. He's super gay, you look just like his type, and he doesn't know how to make tea apparently. He likes romantic movies and long walks on the beach. Harry, this is Louis. I don't know much about him, other than you would fall in love with him, he's gay, and he has a really nice torso and some cool tattoos."

Louis took a moment to let this sink in, and then he said, "Well, Harry who almost set my fucking apartment on fire, how about I teach you to make tea sometime?" Louis offered.

"That would be great, be sure to emphasize the part where I turn off the stove," Harry giggled, and then he and Louis continued bantering.

Gemma couldn't believe this was actually working, she indirectly just set up her brother and some guy she had met only about ten minutes prior.

After the people were cleared to go back inside, Louis followed Gemma and Harry back to the new apartment. Gemma definitely could tell that her brother decorated it, because it was full of his stupid flower bouquets and tacky curtains that were probably really expensive.

Louis, on the other hand, seemed to thoroughly enjoy Harry's apartment. Louis admired all the small things that Gemma was accustomed to, like the underground books that Harry refused to get rid of, and the dusty old record player Harry had stolen from their parents garage when he was 14. Gemma could tell he wasn't faking it, either, because she knew that expression all too well.

Harry's extensive tour came to an end after he got done showing off his records of indie bands, Louis and Harry trailed into the kitchen. Gemma would be lying if she said she wasn't eavesdropping on them.

Louis was patient with Harry. Soft, almost. Gemma considered leaving, because her help wasn't needed anymore, and their relationship was already blossoming on its own.

Gemma peaked her head through the arch of the kitchen, laying eyes on Harry and Louis, who were standing very close together in front of the oven. Gemma said, "Harry, I'll be heading out now. It was nice to meet you Louis."

They said goodbye like she wasn't even there, because they were too wrapped up in something new to acknowledge her. But Gemma didn't mind, she exited the apartment complex with a smile, because she was sure this one would be Harry's keeper, and she had helped find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed !


End file.
